Dragon Ball: The Untold Stories Of Nick the Pure Sayian
by Nicksdbzseries
Summary: This is my own DB series. Although I may add in some characters from the orgignal DBZ series but those characters belong to makers of DBZ. Haven't worked on my villains but send me some name suggestions. You can also draw a picture of your created villain and send me a picture of it to my email. Follow Nick on his adventure with Jeremy his sayian friend. :)
1. Chapter 1

This is a test to see how to divide my story into chapters, if you have any tips then email me, I will leave my email later on in this paragraph. Also if you wanna keep reading this story look up the tile again and you'll find the other part. I am uploading chapter 1 or whatever I'm doing right now just to see how this you read this fanfic of mine, I would like to say that most of these character I have our mine I created. Although I might add in someone like Frieza, maybe even the story will be similar to the dbz story. I am working on villains but have most of the heroes done. I would like some names and suggestions of some villains of what they look like, you can even send me art of the person you made at my EMAIL:Nicksdbzseries . If I include your character I will give you full credit before the chapter for whatever when I introduce them. But for now any character I include from the orginal dbz series is all owned by makers of dbz. For now I hope you enjoy chapter 1!

 **CHAPTER 1:NICK THE PURE SAYIAN**

Deep into the galactic universe there was system of Medium Classes star that was orbited by 4 other planets. These planets had one of most vicious fighters species that was ever known to live beside a God. These vicious races were known as the sayians. Everyone knew that sayians were lived to eradicate the universe and take Control of it. They were born to fights even as like 2 yr olds. There were ruthless and had no heart and showed no sign of "Love" or "Careness." But there was an odd sayian who went my the name of Nick. Nick was oddly different from the others. He didn't like to kill, for example half of his missions to do under kings of sayiand by the name of Raptor was most of the time was to clean the Palace Raptor lived in or trained. Although yet Nick was one of the best fighters of all the sayians. He would sit on his front porch of his house and would like to sit and watch all the wildlife, and he would make plants grow and bloom by using his Ki. His ki was pure and unlike most sayians there Ki would kill the plants. He has a partner who doesn't really kill as well. His name is Jeremy. Him and Nick train all the time together going at each other all out. They would train until they couldn't move. Nick had dreams and visions all the time of his family dying or Raptor killing people. He hated raptor.

Nick awoke in his bed, after having a bad dream about raptor. He sat up in his bed, a nice smooth blue bed cover and a black blanket and pillow. He looked up into the the sunrise, the beam of light from the sun shot through his window revealing all the light blue painted walls of his house. Nick got up and walked across his room to his closet. He opened it and most of his closet contained trainimg gear and clothes. He put on his regular blue tank top with black Gi pants. Nick had his own gi custom created. His was of course blue and quickly ran downstairs to join his mother and father for breakfast.

"Hey guys what's up!" Nick called out

"Oh nothing son, we just have a plan for today" his father replied.

"Well..what's the plan!"

"Todays the day, the day we strike back at Raptor and get our revenge for what he has done!"

"W-what? B-but!" Nick stuttered. He couldn't quite comprehend on what he has heard so far.

"You have told us how much you have bad visions of Raptor and how much you hate him."

"Yeah but why no just leave find somewhere to train so if he finds us we will be ready cause raptor doesn't train. And we are not strong enough!

"Honey, he need to be gone so we can set the sayians free, think about it, if-"

"But I don't want to think about it! Nick said interrupting his mother.

"Just listen, me, you father, and Jeremy can all defeat him. so what do you say?"

"I-I...I guess so!" Nick finally answered. He got a little smirk and couldn't wait to see Raptors face as he suffers. Nick could feel his sayian feels that he rarely gets.

Later on that day Nick walked to Jeremy's house and told him about the plan. "I think we could defeat Raptor if we tried. Jeremy said.

"Yeah but I have seen what Raptor can do!" Nick said trying to convince Jeremy not to agree.

"Dont worry Nick, he isn't strong enough. Nick looked at him blankly. For the rest of the day he could comprehend everything, so it was now time, the four of up and walked to Raptor palace...

Will Raptor be defeated, will the four have enough power to defeat there ruthless, betrayful kings of all sayians. Find out in the next chapter of The Untold Adventures of Nick. Hope you guys enjoyed Chapter one


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone. Hope you enjoyed to first chapter. Also, I would like some suggestions on what I should call this series. Thanks! For now the beginning of this chapter will have to descriptions of the characters.

Nick:Pure Breeded Sayian

Age:9 years old.

Hair:Short Straight up Black Hair.

Eyes:Black

Clothes:Blue and Black Sayian Armor. No scouter

Personalitie:Joyful, happy, enthusiastic. Isn't a fan of fighting but when he does he is focused.

Normal Tone:Joyful,Happy

Favorite moves: Kamehameha, (Spirit Bomb, but that come later in the story)

Jeremy:Pure Breeded Sayian. Nicks best friend.

Age:8 years old

Hair:Dont know how to describe it but he has Gohans hair from Revival of F.

Eyes:Black

Clothes: White and Black sayian armor

Personalitie:Calm, mediocre, never to angry or happy. Really focused when fighting.

Normal Tone:Calm

Favorite Moves:Kaioken, Final Flash

Raptor:Pure breeded sayian. King of sayians

Hair:Wild black spikey hair.

Clothes:Red and Black Sayian Armor. Blue Scouter

Personalitie:Always Angry, Cocky, Loves to kill

Normal Tone, Cocky, and Angry

Favorite Moves:Death Beam, Destructo Disk, and full energy barrage blast.

I am not going to describe the parents cause you'll know why later on. But Nicks dad's name his Adam and his Moms name is Amanda.

Chapter 2: The four of them,Nick, Jeremy, Nicks mom and dad were walking up to the palace.

Raptor was on his throne talking to a solder"What do you mean and alien species will attack us with their army!?" Raptor yelled at him. He was interrupted by another solder.

My superior Raptor, Nick, his parents and that other brat are here to see you!"

"Alright then, let them in!" He yelled at the solder.

They walked up to Raptor and stood in front of him

"What is it that's so important right now!?"

"Actually" Adam said " it's really important"

Raptor just looked at him blankly and didn't say anything.

"Raptor... We quit!" Adam yelled.

"Hmph so be it, but you'll just die, I'll kill you right here right now."

"And today's the day were you die here Raptor, after betraying you fellow sayians and killing everyone you see, we won't tolerate anymore!"

Raptor stood up and as soon as he went up, he went to punch Adam. He dodged Raptors punch. Amanda came in and kicked Raptor in his side. Raptor turned and backhanded her across the face. Raptor didn't even feel her kick. That's when Nick and Jeremy both attacked Raptor they laid two punches on him but Raptor threw Nick to the side and grabbed Jeremy's arm which was about to hit him and he kneed him under the chin and fired a ki blast at his face. He turned and elbowed Nick in the face but before he could do anything else. Adam came in a kicked him in the face into the wall of the Palace.

"Argh!" "You idiot, you'll pay!" Destructo Disk! Raptors disk went towards Adam but he jumped out of the way, after dodging it , the disk went towards Jeremy just getting the side of his stomach. Jeremy yelled in pain. He fell to the ground. Nick got angry and attacked. He could feel his ki rising and he was getting stronger.

"I hate yooou!" Nick screamed, he kicked Raptor in the gut punched him in the face and jumped back and charged his kamehameha.

"KAAA-MEEE-HAAA-MEEEE...HAAAAAAAA. The giant blue blast went towards Raptor. Raptor put his hands in front of him and tried to fight off the wave, Nick put more force into it and screamed causing the blast to explode on Raptor.

Nick stood breathing heavily. All he could see was a bunch of smoke. All of the sudden "ZOOM!". The last thing Nick saw was a skinny purple beam heading straight for him and he blacked out. Nick had a hole through his chest.

"NIIIICK!" Adam ran over to Nicks lying body on the ground. Hit lifted Nicks head of the forums and Nick kept trying to breathe but couldn't.

"D-d-dad" was all the boy could say.

"Its ok son, I need you to stay strong right now, you and Jeremy need to leave. Your mother will take you to a space pod and you'll be heading somewhere safe. Your mother and I will finish the job. I want you to train hard, and if we don't defeat Raptor, then keep training with Jeremy and get really strong.

Nick was having trouble hearing but he managed to say "o-ok"

"Its been nice having you as a son, I knew you were something else and were different, your nice. now go out there and make peace in the universe.

"Are you done yet?" Raptor said impatiently.

"Yeah I am but, your gonna be done in just a few seconds! AHHHHH!"

Adam powered up and went head on with Raptor. They were both punching and kicking at each other. Amanda came in a carried to two young sayians in the space ship. It had a gravity room and was medium sized. She placed them in the ship and set the ship to take off in 5 seconds. She left with here last being "I love you son!" And she went to join Adam in the fight.

"Hmph, sending those two kids off? No matters I'll just kill them sooner or later!"

"No you won't!" Adam jumped at him but Raptor went behind him and chopped him on his neck. He then attacked Amanda and knocked here down next to Adam.

"Well, well, look at this being humiliated. Thinking you can kill me! Hahaha! What a joke. Well say goodbye and I dint ever want to see you to again.

Adam and Amanda both looked at each other and held hands. They just smiled at each other. Raptor charged up a engery ball.

"Instead I'm bored, how about I just blow up this planet! Actually why not the whole system! Hahahahaha! That sounds like a great idea!

"But sir" one of the solders said. "What about us!?"

"What about you, you guys are usless. So then I'll be seeing you guys later then!

Raptor flew up and had his sayain pod next to him. He fired his energy ball at the planet. The sky turned dark and lava oozed up form the surface. Raptor left letting the planets explode and the others as well. The space ship was fast and already out of the system. So was the pod that Raptor was in. Witnessing nothing of the explosion the boys laid in bed asleep. Not knowing there whole system had exploded.

After Nicks hometown solar system being destroyed, will Nick now prepare for what's to Coen on his journey wherever he's going? Well have to find out in the next chapter of my series.

Hey y'all, I hope you have enjoyed my series so far. I am having writing this. Again leave me suggestions of all the things I told you to leave suggestions for. For now peace!


	3. Chapter 3

Nick had awoken in his bed. He got up and punch the ground.

"AHHHHHHH! FATHER... MOTHER! IM GONNA KILL TJAT RAPTOR FOOL!"

"Nick!" Nick heard a voice and turned around and was suprised.

"Jeremy? Y-your alive?"

"Yeah... I am!"

"Well at least I didn't lose everyone, but still, that DAMN RAPTOR TRAITOR!

"Nick! Jeremy said cutting him off."You gotta calm down!

"I know but I can't! I lost everything except you!"

"I know and so have I, but look we gotta move on and get stronger so we can defeat him, and we can look after each other. Your like a brother to me."

"Yeah, I guess. Thanks Jeremy! You're like a brother to me to.

"Now, I think it's about time we get some more sleep and then train, it says here in the coordinate grid that we will arrive to this planet that I have no idea what it's called but we will arive there in 7 months."

Ok then, we have a lot of work to do. There's no doubt that Raptor will come after us. He may be heading towards the same planet."

"Alright so be it, we'll take him on a get our revenge!"

"Damn straight!" Nick responded.

And at the end of that note, the boys headed for the room where they slept. They went to sleep and were prepare to train

After sleeping for a while.

"Nick...Nick...Nick..." Jeremy said shaking him.

"W-whaaaat!?" He responded grumply.

"Wake up! That's what!"

"Alriiiight! I'm up!" He said getting up.

The boys went to find some clothes. They found a coupled pairs of sayian armor and found two gis that they will wear when they arrive on the planet. They seemed like the size of a 4"8 10 year old. The boys were both even Nick a little higher than Jeremy. Nick was like 4"5 and Jeremy was 4"3. Both age 8. So hopefully they will grow to fit the gi. It is also fortuanate how the gi's are blue and black, Nicks colors, and red and black, Jeremy's colors. The pairs of sayian armor were regular colors, white and tan. The went into the gravity room with there sayian armor they were already wearing. Nicks armor had a hole in his chest area and it was all torn up. Jeremy's armor was pretty beaten up.

"Alright so you ready for this?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah, of course I am! You can do all the gravity stuff, because I don't how to do that hehe."

"Ok then, is 5x our planets gravity sound ok?"

"Yeah, it's good to start small then work up!" He said excitingly.

"Well, our goal is to be up at least 50x the gravity by the end of 7 months.

Jeremy it the start button and as he did Nick and Jeremy fell flat on the ground.

"Eeeeeek! Wasn't expecting that hehe!" Nick said stuggling trying trying to get up

"Y-yeah.. neither was I haha."

Nick got up and charged."Ahhhhh!" Nick tried to punch and kick. It was as if he was kicking and punching underwater with all the resistant 2x as worse. Jeremy did the same and for a while they worked together, making sure they were taking breaks. Nick didn't really take breaks. Jeremy kept trying to convince him but he would do it.

"Gosh, Nick sure has changed a lot since is parents died and he lost everything else" he tjoght to himself watching Nick work his butt off.

After training the boys came out holding each other up.

"Nick you good? Jeremy asked his fellow sayian.

"Y-yeah, hehe. Just dint worry about me."

The boys both took a nice shower and bath and went to the fridge to snack and eat like all sayians do. After devouring their food and drinking plenty of water milk, they headed for their room to watch TV and eventually they fell asleep.

That's the end of this chapter. How will Nick handle his pride in himself and his determination to get revenge and become the strongest he can be. You all will have to find out in the next chapter of the adventure of Nick.

 **Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know I did like writing this, (or typing whatever you want.) But leave e suggestions on whether or not I should include some characters form dbz for example who should be Nick and Jeremy's new mother when the arrive on the planet.(which is earth lol, obviously.) But for now stay fresh and I will try to keep providing you guys with this story! Thanks Everyone! :) ;)**


	4. Update om whats going on

Hey guys this is a quick update on what's going on and why I havnt been posting much.

Has you know I have y dbz series and have done three chapters. But so far I have not been doing anything for three days. I have been sick and I have had work and other things to do. I am also starting a new series and it is going to be based of the game halo. I don't know if there are many people who do fanfics off of video games bit I wanna do something different and it's something else for you to read. Anyways I hope you forgive me for missing these past coupe days but email me at Nicksdbzseries . I will be changing my email soon to Nicksfanficsseries . I'll let you know when I change it.


End file.
